


Revelation

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt Friendship & Forgive*Takes place at Thomas & Alex's wedding party





	Revelation

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“I’m glad I found you!” Chadley breathed.

Thomas frowned at him without saying a word.

Chadley didn’t notice and continued on. “I’m sorry about dating Alex. I didn’t know she was with you.”

“What are you talking about?” Thomas questioned.

“When we were filming Double Agent,” Chadley clarified. “You were the coolest girl I ever dated, Alex!”

“We weren’t actually dating, Chadley,” Alex explained. “Remember, it was just for the movie?”

“But we went on real dates and have pictures to prove it,” Chadley insisted. “That part still confuses me a little.”

“Clearly,” Thomas scolded. 

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter, Thomas and I weren’t together then anyway,” Alex insisted. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“You don’t have to lie anymore. I figured it out!” Chadley stated proudly. “I had this revelation–which is like learning a fact in reverse or something. If we were dating but not really, and you and Thomas were not dating, then that means you really were!”

“Not sure that logic is accurate,” Alex offered.

“It’s okay. I can keep your secret,” Chadley repeated. “It makes sense now why Tad said we had to break up even when I said I didn’t want to. He knew Thomas and I would never make good Bro Husbands!”

“Bro Husbands?” Alex questioned curiously, stifling a laugh.

“Like sister wives but for bros. I think I made it up,” Chadley smiled.

Thomas stared at Chadley his left eye starting to twitch.

“So, do you forgive me?” Chadley questioned.

“For what?” Thomas questioned.

“For dating your wife,” Chadley started. “I know it’s complicated, so I’ll start over again. Alex and I were dating but not, and you were not dat–”

“Yes, I accept your apology,” Thomas interrupted quickly. “Just stop talking.”

“Okay good! All this thinking has been a workout for my brain,” Chadley admitted. “I should go do some push-ups to work my body too!”

“I would expect nothing less,” Alex smiled. “I know you will find someone who is just right for you. You deserve someone who will love and appreciate all of your Chadley-glory!” 

_*In Chadley’s mind, when he met Gloria, it reminded him of what Alex said, so he knew they were meant to be. _


End file.
